Nous ou eux
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Un dilemme. Un ange qui a peur de voir disparaitre sa famille. Un autre ange qui refuse de blesser deux humains qu'il protège. Les pensées d'une sœur qui a peur envers son frère trop proche de l'humanité. (mention de Destiel)


**Bonsoir! Un petit OS/ficlet rapide sur les pensées de Naomi pour Castiel dans le 8x17. Pas de ship, juste des pensées d'une sœur qui veut protéger sa famille. Essayez de voir Naomi comme un ange qui a peur de voir toute sa famille disparaitre. Et peut-être aussi, essayez de faire abstraction de votre possible haine envers elle, au moins pour cette fois (:**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture à tous (:**

* * *

Si les démons parviennent à mettre les mains sur la tablette des anges, ils vont détruire le Paradis, telle est la phrase que j'ai déclaré à Castiel lorsque j'ai vu qu'il hésitait à accomplir sa mission. Ais-je dis la vérité ? Ne pensais-je qu'aux intérêts du Paradis uniquement ? Castiel m'aurait dit que je pensais qu'à moi, mais je peux témoigner que mon regard ne se portait que sur ma famille. Je ne veux que cela, protéger les anges d'une destruction qui peut arriver n'importe quand. Mais qui le comprendra ?

Les démons sont sur le point de nous devancer, nous devons reprendre notre tablette avant qu'ils ne l'aient, et tout cela dans un temps limité. J'ai dû programmer mon frère plus tôt que prévu, le sortir du Purgatoire en sacrifiant des frères et sœurs qui ne voulaient pas le ramener. Je les comprends, j'ai moi-même assisté au massacre qu'il a commis sur les nôtres, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Castiel était essentiel pour ramener la tablette. J'aurais dû écouter les autres, j'en suis consciente, car je sais que notre petit Castiel va vite cesser d'être en mon contrôle, et à ce moment là il commettra une nouvelle erreur. A chaque nouvelle chance que l'on lui donne, l'erreur qu'il commet est pire. C'est notre punition à tous pour ne pas le tuer, c'est sa punition à lui pour vivre encore et toujours. Que pouvons-nous y faire ?

Et pourtant, j'aimerais qu'il comprenne l'enjeu. Je me fiche bien de son amour pour Dean Winchester. Je sais ce qu'il ressent à l'égard de cet humain, mais je me fiche qu'il lui fasse les yeux doux, qu'il veuille le protéger de ses ailes blessées, qu'il veuille l'embrasser et lui dire qu'il l'aime, qu'il veut que leur petit jeu cesse. Cela, je m'en fiche bien volontiers. La seule chose qui m'importe, c'est la sécurité du Paradis. Il doit comprendre, Castiel doit comprendre que si la tablette ne nous revient pas rapidement, nous mourrons tous. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver avec la tablette des anges entre les mains des démons ? Entre celles de Crowley, ça serait encore pire. Je connais cet infâme idiot, il pourrait aller très loin pour contrôler le Paradis et l'Enfer.

Personne n'ose imaginer la destruction de notre maison, mais je sais qu'un jour cela arrivera si nous n'avons pas de défense. Avec Michel et Raphaël partis, Lucifer dans la cage et Gabriel mort, comment pourrions-nous nous défendre ? Notre seul moyen, la seule option qu'il nous reste, est de récupérer la tablette afin de la mettre en sûreté, de la décoder pour lire le message que Père nous aurait donné. Nous ne voulons que cela, l'Apocalypse peut même attendre des millénaires !

Castiel, frère, je te parle en tant que ta sœur, et plus la programmatrice froide que tu connais. Veux-tu vraiment nous aider ? Veux-tu vivre avec ton humain jusqu'à votre mort ? Si tu me ramènes notre bien, je suis prête à te laisser partir. Comme je te l'ai dis, ton amour envers lui m'importe peu. Du moment que plus jamais tu ne blesse l'un des nôtres, et que nous n'avons pas à nous entretuer par ta faute, je suis prête à te laisser repartir du Paradis. Te laisser hors de mes instruments de programmation, te redonner chacun de tes maudits souvenirs, mais pour cela, il faut que tu me donnes la tablette, que tu ailles la chercher.

Bien sûr, je te connais, tu prendrais cela comme une trahison envers cette soi-disant famille que tu protèges. Mais réfléchis, Castiel. Qui est ta vraie famille, celle qui a vécu à tes côtés durant des milliards d'années ?! Qui est la famille qui t'a soutenu lorsque tu te blessais les ailes ? Qui t'a sauvé à maintes reprises des démons qui voulaient te faire du mal ? Ce ne sont pas ces humains, qui se fichent bien de toi en passant, mais NOUS ! Nous, les anges, les fils et les filles de Dieu, tes frères et sœurs ! Regarde donc ces humains que tu aimes tant. Dean, par exemple. Dean, qui est trop égoïste et qui ne pense qu'à lui, qui ne t'a jamais remercié pour tous les sacrifices odieux que tu as commis pour lui, pour lui sauver la mise et la vie ! Est-ce qu'il t'a une seule fois soigné d'une blessure ? T'a-t-il consolé de ta peine ? Voulait-il vraiment te sortir du Purgatoire, où t'a-t-il inconsciemment laissé là-bas parce qu'il savait que tu ferais d'autres erreurs ?

Réfléchis-y, Castiel. Ce que je dis te parait peut-être trop idiot et sans aucun sens, mais je sais ce que je vois. Je vois Dean comme il est réellement. Je ne le connais pas personnellement comme toi, et d'extérieur je sais déjà ce qu'il est. Samuel est déjà bien mieux que lui, même s'il est le véhicule de Lucifer. Lui n'est pas aussi égoïste que l'humain devant lequel tu te pâmes, devant lequel tu t'excuses chaque fois en espérant qu'il te pardonnera. Je suis au regret de te dire qu'il ne te pardonnera jamais entièrement, parce que les humains ne savent pas le faire. Ils seront toujours rancuniers. Nous, nous sommes prêts à tout te pardonner. Il faut juste que tu acceptes l'évidence.

Souviens-toi de ce que tu es avant tout. Un ange. Mais si tu doutes encore, si tu t'opposes encore à ma décision, celle de sauver ce qui reste du Paradis, alors tu devras faire un choix. Tu ne peux pas être un ange ET un humain. Tu devras choisir ton camp, Castiel. Mais si jamais tu oses mettre la sécurité du Paradis en péril, tu le payeras de tes plumes et de ta Grâce.

Ramène-moi notre tablette, pour la sécurité du Paradis, pour nos frères et sœurs, et je te laisserais t'en aller sans condition, avec tous tes souvenirs, tout ce que tu as vécu, tu t'en rappelleras sans exception. Comme si rien ne t'avait jamais été enlevé. Si tu n'accomplis pas la mission qui t'était destinée, je ne pourrais plus rien pour toi.

Tu dois choisir, Castiel. Nous, ou eux. Choisis bien, ne fais pas d'autre erreur car la prochaine risquerait de tous nous anéantir.


End file.
